Rise of the Legendary Trainer Book One
by Snivy24
Summary: After the failed experiment machine, Aura Master Cyrus finds himself turned back into a ten year old and is in the Pokemon world. Here he goes on a Pokemon Journey to look for his lost partner and makes his old childhood dream of being a Pokemon Master come true.
1. Prologue

**Rise of the Legendary Trainer**

**Book One Beginnings within Kanto**

* * *

**If you are wondering about the "The Legendary Journey" it is on hold for the time being. I had this tale in my head for a while and I finally decided to write it. I hope you all enjoy it.**

Key:

"Speech"= Talking

"_Speech"= _Thoughts

"**Speech**"= Pokémon Speech

-Speech-= Telepathy

**Disclaimer: Pokémon belongs to Nintendo and Game Freak. Also I don't own Metroid or Lord of the Rings. I own only my OCs and my story.**

* * *

**Prologue- A New World**

* * *

**? P.O.V.**

I let out a groan when I open my eyes. I then realize I couldn't remember who I am or where am I. I try to remember, but failed then I decide to look around to see if anything could jog my memory back. I saw that I'm in a forest, and then I saw in the trees above me what look like that someone fell through. I figure that it could have been me that fell when my memory finally can back. My name is Cyrus Jay Sliver and I'm an Aura Master. Now that I remember my name, I try to remember how I got to this place when I gotten a flashback.

* * *

**Flashback Begins**

I was walking through the town's park feel the wind blow through my Silver hair. "Hey there Xemnas!" I smirked when I heard someone called me that name. I even didn't mind being called that. Even I had to admit it to myself that I look and sound like Xemnas from the Kingdom Hearts games except that I have red eyes and my skin color is white. After a few more minutes of walking, I decide to head home. Once I reach home, I enter the house and I saw a machine that looked just like Mother Brain from the Metroid The Other M, the only difference is her eye is blood-red and she can change her size into her true size like the Mother herself to a size of a full-grown man and back. "What do you want Alora?" I asked when close the door. "I wanted to show my greatest creation." She answered with a grin. I let out a sigh and let her lead me to this creation of hers. It turned out this creation is a machine. "This better not blow up my house. I haven't forgotten that Balrog you had accidentally brought out from my Lord of the Rings movie which had happen four weeks ago I might add." "Don't worry that won't happen again and this creation can awaken powers within you that you never known you had deep inside." I rolled my eyes crossing my arms and said, "Right and I never knew that I'm Santa Claus deep inside me." As if to prove that her machine work, Alora grabbed me, threw me into the machine, and started up the machine. The machine gave me a shock that I have never felt in all my life that couldn't help but close my eyes and yell in pain. Once the pain finally left, I open my eyes and I saw my hand has changed into a claw-like black hand with three claws. Before I could look anymore changes, I felt a sharp pain forcing my eyes shut. I open my eyes again once the pain left. I looked at my hand again and saw it was back to normal. _"__Was I seeing things?"_ I asked myself within my head. I got out of the machine and shouted, "What the hell are trying to do Alora! Shock me to death?! Wait why are you staring at me like that?" Alora answered, "You have shrunk." I just stared at her and I went to a mirror. I just stare at my reflection before I shouted, "WHAT THE HELL! HOW AM I A TEN YEARS OLD AGAIN?!" I quickly calm myself taking deep breaths. I was about to continue screaming at her. When just then the machine started sparking, next a portal opened up, and swallowed all my things before it closed. I look at Alora and said to her, "Nice one. Now I'm going have to sleep on the floor. Thanks a lot!" I turned to leave when the portal opened up again. This time the portal started sucking up me and judging from the screech Alora was making the portal was sucking up her as well. We both grab on to the wall to keep us from being sucked in. However the suction is only getting stronger and both of us soon lost our grip. We both scream as we too been swallowed by the portal before it closed shut. Alora and I were speeding through a tunnel before a shock-wave force me apart from Alora and into another portal. The portal threw me out and closed as I fall toward the ground. The last thing I said before I crashed, "This is going to hurt."

**Flashback Ends**

* * *

I winced from the memory and said, "Good thing that drop didn't kill me." I got myself up and check to see if my Black Coat (which looks like the Black Coats the Organization XIII from the Kingdom Hearts games wear) was damage. Then I remember that it is almost impossible to damage the Black Coat and lucky for me it also can change its size to fit the one who wears it. I then held out my hand to check to make sure I am still able to wield aura. Seeing a sphere of my aura, I let the sphere fade away and I began to move through this forest. At the break of the forest, I spotted a small town. I learn the town's name is Pallet Town from the sign that I read as I enter the town. Somehow I felt that I know this town, but I couldn't recall how I knew this town. As I walk through this town, I spotted an 11 year boy with a strange tadpole walking behind him. I shouted pointing at the tadpole, "¿Qué demonios es esa cosa?" (What the hell is that thing?) The boy gave me a weird look and said, "Hey what are you saying and don't go pointing at my Poliwag. What is the matter you never seen a Pokémon?" I just stare at the boy, before I snap out of it and left. Leaving behind the boy and his "Poliwag" I move toward a tree. I lean back to the tree and I began to think of my situation. "_I can't believe this! That portal has taken me to the Pokémon World. No wonder I felt that I knew this Pallet Town. So if this is the Pallet Town then Professor Oak's lab should be around here. I should a Pokémon Trainer for I don't see any way to return back to my world. Ok I will become the greatest Pokémon Trainer. No I will be even better, I will be a legend and with my skill as an Aura Master I will become a legend. But what about Alora? She is still trap in the Portal. Hopefully she would be freed somewhere in this world. For now I need to get to the professor."_ Leaving the tree, I went toward the professor's lab with the direction I given form a person I ask and I finally arrive at the Professor's lab. I went up to the door and knocked. The door open and I came face to face with the famous Professor Oak. "Is there anything I can help you with young man?" asked the professor. "Yes I like to register to be a Pokémon Trainer and if possible my first Pokémon." I answered. "Ah yes fallow me to my office." I walk with the professor to his office and once we enter, I watch him looking through his piles of paper hearing him said, "Now where is that registration form? Ah-Ha! There you are you sneaky little devil." My eyes pop out of my skull and jaw dropped to the ground when I saw the professor place a GIANT pile of paper on his desk. "I was looking for that research paper for some time now and here is your registration form." Said Oak as he handed me the form. After some minutes, I finished writing out the form and handed it back to the professor. He looked it over and said, "I just need to register you into the system just wait here for a few minutes and then we can get your Pokémon." After that the professor left his office as for I just lean back on the wall crossing my arms, closing my eyes as I began to mediate. Though my aura, I watch the professor look at my paper again and moved to a computer and type away looking at my paper once awhile. Leaving the professor, feel through the town and saw two boys having what look like a heated argument. "You hear me Gary! I will become the greatest Pokémon Master." Shouted one of the boys. "You will never be a Pokémon Master Ash!" Shouted back Gary as he left Ash. It was then that I notice Ash's aura is stronger than any other aura in the area. But before I could look further in this person, I felt Professor Oak is returning to his office so I ended my mediation. Oak enters the office when just ended my mediation and he said, "All I need is your DNA just hold out your arm and then we can get your Pokémon." I held my arm feeling this is weird and asked, "How doing this is going to give you my DN-OW! Presa que arde! "(Dam that burns!) A small weird gun pops out the ceiling and shot a laser at my arm. A computer voice said, "DNA registration complete. New user registration now complete." "What is the point of doing that?" I asked rubbing the spot where the laser somehow pass through my Black Coat and touch my skin. "I could explain in a long sentence, but long story short I need to get my laughs when I can. Now let's get your first Pokémon." Spoke Oak and he lead me to a room. "I have three Pokémon for you to choice." Explain the professor and continue, "First is our Grass type Bulbasaur." He threw a pokeball into the air and out came a Bulbasaur. "Bulba Bulbasaur." Said the Bulbasaur. "Next is our Fire Type Charmander." Continue Oak and again threw the pokeball into the air, out came a Charmander. This Charmander color was yellow instead of the normal orange color. I knew at once this Charmander is a shiny. "Char Charmander." Greeted the Charmander and judging by the sound of its voice, the Charmander is male. "Last we have the Water type Squirtle." Finish the professor and once again he threw the pokeball up into the air. Squirtle came out of its pokeball and said proudly, "Squirt Squirtle." "Hey professor I just wonder if you have any other Pokémon? I mean these three are great, I just want to try to raise a Pokémon that is different from others." I asked the Oak wondering if I could try rise something that other trainers normally don't get as their starters. Oak thought for a moment and says, "Well I have two more Pokémon. Both are Pikachu and they both haven't been trained yet." "I take one Professor please." I spoke seeing this as a good challenge for me as a new trainer. Professor seeing that I am detriment let out sigh and said, "Very well Cyrus. I hope you know what you are doing." The professor then handed one of the pokeballs containing a Pikachu to me. Next he gives me five empty pokeballs, supplies like food and Potions, a badge case, and a black Pokedex. He explains to me that my Pokedex has not only Kanto Pokémon program in its system, but also has ever other Pokémon to date. He also said that the Pokedex also has my Trainer ID and my money and that I'm not suppose to lose it. I say my thanks and leave the lab. As soon as I left the lab, I put everything into a pocket of my Black Coat and using my aura, I added attachments to hold on the pokeballs to the whist part of the Black Coat. After I finished, I pulled my hood up to cover my face and decided to meet my Pokémon Partner. I threw the pokeball up into the air and it open up. After the white light fade away I look at Pikachu who did not look happy and drop down to a combat stand with its checks sparking. "Toda una mierda."(All crap.) Is all I said before my Pikachu began shocking the daylights out of me.

* * *

**Ouch not a nice way to say hello to your new trainer Pikachu. Now Cyrus is trapped in a new world. If you wondering, Cyrus has the habit to speak Spanish when he is in pain, annoyed, says rude things, speak to somebody if he doesn't want anybody else listening, and sometimes when he is surprised. However he mainly speaks English. Also in this story in the Pokémon World, human only speak English and never heard any other langue expect Pokémon langue. Please leave a review and I will update when I can.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Sorry it took me this long, I was too busy with my job and I had trouble getting this chapter type up. Anyways let the story continue.**

Key:

"Speech"= Talking

"_Speech_"= Thoughts

"**Speech**"= Pokémon Speech

-Speech-= Telepathy

**Disclaimer: Pokémon belongs to Nintendo and Game Freak. I own only my OCs and my story.**

* * *

Chapter 1- Beginning of a Legend

Cyrus P.O.V.

I am walking in Route 1 with my right hand holding on a rope that is tied to my Pikachu who is dragging its feet in protest. I look back at Pikachu and let out sigh. "Are you going to be like this the whole time?" I asked Pikachu who nodded. I smack my face and said under my breath, "Stupid guerra obstinada."(Stupid stubborn rat.) Pikachu even though it didn't understand what I said, it just glare at me with so much hate. Then it said, **"You humans have taken me away from my brother and now you are making me your slave! I will never serve you human never!**" I am thankful that I used my aura to help me understand Pikachu's little speech and I said, "Why would I make you my slave? I am trying to your friend and before you asked yes I can understand what you are saying." "**You my friend as if. You are not being a good friend if you have me all tie up. Wait you can understand me!**" I rolled my eyes even through Pikachu couldn't see with my hood up and spoke, "Like I said before, I can understand you. Okay now here is the deal, I going to untie you and you are not going to run away." I then began untying Pikachu who still glare at me. After I have finished, I heard a flutter of wings. I turned to the sound and a small bird. "_Is that a Pidgey?_" I asked myself as I pull out my Pokédex and pointed at it. [Pokédex: Pidgey the Tiny Bird Pokémon. Among all the Flying type Pokémon, it is the gentlest and easiest to capture. A perfect target for the beginning Pokémon Trainer to test his or her Pokémon's skills.] "I knew it. Okay Pikachu get it with a Thunder Shock!" I said Pikachu used a Thunder Shock, but not at the Pidgey only at me. I dodge the attack and it hit a different looking bird. "All crap that better not be what I think it is." I have said as I pointed the Pokédex at the other bird. [Pokédex: Spearow the Tiny Bird Pokémon. Unlike Pidgey, Spearow has a terrible attitude. It is very wild and will sometimes attack other Pokémon and humans.] "¡Mierda!" (Shit!) I shouted and quickly threw a Poké Ball at the Spearow. It however cry out before it captured in the Poké Ball. "¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda!" (Shit! Shit! Shit!) I said as I saw a flock of Spearow flying toward us, Pikachu then saw the flock and ran. Using my aura, I have the Poké Ball flew toward my hand and put it on my Black Coat as I ran after Pikachu. The Spearow flock has caught up with Pikachu and are attacking it when I found them. "Hey leave Pikachu alone!" I shouted then I jumped toward Pikachu. I grab Pikachu into my arm and ran off with the flock in hot pursuit. "**Why? Why did you come to save me?**" I heard my Pikachu questioning of my actions. "You are my friend Pikachu. Even if you attacked me, I would never leave you to the mercy of the Spearow. Now rest buddy, I know what I'm doing." I answered and saw Pikachu obeyed. After I seen Pikachu shut its eyes, I closed my eyes and focus on my aura. With the aura, I saw some the Spearow fly slowly toward me. I easily dodged the Spearow as they sped by. After some time, Pikachu open its eyes and saw myself running and dodging the Spearow. Sometime later, I grow sick of trying to shack the flock off and I noticed a storm starting up. At last I stopped and turned toward the flock. "I'm getting sick of running! I will defeat all of you Spearow you hear me!" I shouted as I brought a black-red aura sphere into my hand as the lightning flashed across the sky with the flock of Spearow charging at us. Before I could throw the sphere, I felt Pikachu jumped out of my arm and into the air with its tail raised. My eyes widen and I let the sphere faded away as a lightning bolt struck Pikachu's tail. Pikachu then was hit by a lightning bolt and it unleashed a powerful electric attack shouting, "**Discharge!**" I groaned as I woke up and gotten myself up. I looked around and saw the Spearow all on the ground unconscious. I turned looking for Pikachu, but couldn't find it. I continued looking for Pikachu until I finally found it. I rush towards it and pick it up into my arms. Pikachu just open its eyes, look to me and said, "**We beat them didn't we?**" I nodded my head and Pikachu let out a smile for the first time since I had it. Just then we heard a screech and the two of us looked up into the sky. We saw a huge bird flying by us until it notice and stop to stare at me. I took out my Pokédex and pointed at the bird. [Pokédex: Ho-Oh the Rainbow Pokémon. Its feathers are in seven colors. It is said that anyone seeing it is promised eternal happiness.] I put away my Pokédex and looked up again. I was surprised that Ho-Oh was still there and was still looking at me. That bird kept staring at me for 10 minutes before it flew away. "What was that all about?" I asked myself as I watched the bird fly farther away until it disappeared. Pikachu then turned to me and said, "**Look we have gone on the wrong paw and I want to apologize.**" I took the apology and said, "Forgive and forget. You know I have never introduce myself, well then my name is Cyrus Jay Silver." Pikachu nodded its head and said, "**Pleased to meet you Master Cyrus, my name is Volt.**" Volt let out a groan as it started to feel its injuries. I felt pity for Volt as it endues pain so I decided to heal it. I move closer to Volt as it notice myself moving closer to it. "**What are you doing?**" it asked and I answered, "I'm going to heal you Volt now hold still." "**But you don't have any Potions or any Oran berries.**" Spoke Volt with a confused look. I just chuckled and said, "I don't need any potions or any Oran berries, now just hold still." I put my hand on Volt's head and using my aura wielding powers, I began healing Volt. I heard Volt gasped as it felt itself being healed. After a four minutes, I remove my hand and looked at Volt fully healed. Volt started looking at itself with disbelief all over its face. "**How is this possible? Are you an Aura Guardian?**" asked Volt looking at me with respect. "No I'm an Aura Master and I have no idea what you're talking about Aura Guardian." I answered back crossing my arms. "**What are Aura Masters? Aren't they the same as Aura Guardians? **Asked Volt with a confused look. Rubbing my head, I answered, "I don't know anything about the Aura Guardians, however I know a lot about Aura Masters. Aura Masters are warriors, guardians, teachers, and healers. They can move objects with the use of their aura even if the object is bigger than themselves, but it depends on how strong the Aura Master is. Some of the Aura Masters can teleport with the use of their aura, but it is a rare ability and not many has this ability. How they appear when they are teleporting is different from one Aura Master to another and I'm one of those Aura Masters that can teleport. I however prefer to walk than teleport, I only teleport when I need to. They wield special swords made from their own aura called Aura Blades. Every Aura Masters or Aura Apprentices, which are aura wielders in training by an Aura Master, Aura Blade is different. My Aura Blade is called Shadow Fire it is a unique blade, it is not only a powerful blade but it is the only blade that can stretch. Aura Masters wear Black Coats just like the one I'm wearing as their main uniform. We Aura Masters spend most of our time meditating, doing this helps us see and hear what is going on around us even if it is 5 miles away or on the other side of the world. And that is it for now." Volt had its jaw dropped by this information. I nearly laughed Volt for I found the sight amusing, but just then I was tackled to the ground by something. I looked at who tackled me and much to my surprise, I saw it was a Charmander. And not just any Charmander, but a shiny Charmander. As I got myself back up the Charmander went hugging my leg. "Boy your friendly. Hey wait a minute you look familiar." I said then I realize that this Charmander belongs to Professor Oak. "You belong to the professor, why are you here? Wait have you been following me?" I asked and the Charmander nodded its head. I looked at the sky and I noticed that the sun is setting. I turned to Volt and Charmander and told them, "It is getting late, we'd better find a place to set up camp." Not soon after that all three of us took off. We found a place that has Oran Berry bushes and I decided to set this place as our camp. As Volt and Charmander went to eat the Oran Berries, I pulled out a can of beans out of my Black Coat and grumbling to myself I said with disgust, "Oh, muchacho frijoles fríos para la cena ..." (Oh, boy cold beans for supper…)

* * *

-Meanwhile-

In the Hall of Origin, Arceus is about to close their yearly meeting with all the legendaries. When all of a sudden a black blur rushed towards the legendaries and knocking out Virizion, Cresselia, and Suicune. When the three legends collapsed, three golden lights appeared from their bodies. Suddenly the three golden lights were surrounded by a blackish-bluish mist, were swallowed by the mist, and the mist disappear. Cobalion, Terrakion, Darkrai, Entei, and Raikou all roared in outrage and charged towards the black blur. The blur however struck all five legendaries down. Just like the three, five golem lights appeared and were swallowed by the mist. One by one legendary after legendary fell to the blur till only Arceus remain. The black blur finally stops and Arceus see the attacker none other than a human wearing a Black Coat wielding a weird blue sword with what look like a demon's eye at the hilt of the sword. Before Arceus could speak, the human attacked and everything went black. The human made an evil laugh as he watched Arceus collapse to the ground, a golden light appear, and is swallowed by the mist. The human then turned into ball of Black-Blue liquid-light and sped out of the Hall of Origin leaving the legendaries.

* * *

**Chapter complete! I hope you enjoy this story so far. Cyrus now has his Pikachu to be more friendly and willing to help him reach towards his goal. But what has happened to the legendaries and who is their attacker? I will work on the next chapter when I have time. Please leave a review.**


End file.
